1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-speed drive system for vehicles and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pair of hubs operably connected by individual drive wheels, the first hub operating at low vehicles speeds and the second hub operating at high engine speeds.
2. History of the Prior Art
With the onset of the energy crises, individuals and manufacturers are turning to smaller vehicles for economical transportation. It has further been found that better gasoline mileage can be achieved by utilizing what amounts to an undersized engine for a particular vehicle. However, the use of undersized engines requires a wider variety of gear ratios in order to operate the vehicle in ordinary traffic conditions. For example, motorcycle parts, including the engine, could be used to operate light vehicles so long at the proper gearing is provided for that vehicle.
A major problem in the manufacturing of a vehicle which may be used in traffic or a special purpose vehicle is that of providing a differential gear box for the drive wheels. The differential is required so that in turning a corner, the drive wheels may be turned at different speeds to prevent excessive tire wear. However, if one of the tires encounters mud or a slick surface, only that one tire will turn and the vehicle may become stuck even though the other tire may be on sound footing. Therefore, in manufacturing a small vehicle, providing a differential gear box can be one of the major design problems.